The overall goal of the RCMI/Faculty Development component is to produce highly competent and independent research investigators that can competently compete for national PHS and R01 level grants. The specific goal of the RCMI/Faculty Development component, is to enhance institutional research capabilities through excellence in grantsmanship and writing in the biomedical fields. The objectives of the Faculty Development component of RCMI will be realized by: Sponsoring research development and training seminars for faculty, postdoctoral fellows and pre-doctoral students. Enhancing faculty proficiency in research methodology, protocol development, project management, mentoring, literature appraisal, effective oral presentation, grantsmanship and biomedical writing skills. Developing a faculty-mentoring network for the junior faculty, postdoctoral fellows and predoctoral students